mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 DerpySpike S01E01.png|...And the very first derp of the entire series award goes to... Spike!!! Sorry Derpy... SpikeAboutToBelch S01E01.png|"Oh boy...". Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|"We love parcnic!!!" Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png|You always make this face when somepony puts their hoof in your mouth StuffedTwilight S01E01.png|"Gonna... barf...". Twilight "Bleh!" S1E01.png|Bleh! CrushingTwilight S01E01.png|And then she exploded... SpikeDerp S01E01.png|He really is tired. S1E1 Twilight derping in the dark.png|''I do derp in the dark...'' Twilight derping in the dark S1E1.png|Twilight Sparkle is intentionally cross eyed, and Spike doesn't have a clue what's going on. Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png|'*GASP*' Twilight shocked S01E01.png|"I... may have mixed the wrong drink...". Applejack stuffs an apple into Pinkie's mouth S1E01.png|Applrr! Friendship is Magic, part 2 PinkieDerp1 S01E02.png|"Wheee!" Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|"Let's go!" Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|Rarity caught in the act. Twilight near fall S1E2.png|It's kinda hard to tell from this picture, but rest assured, she's derping. Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|'*GASP*' The Ticket Master Belchin'Spike1 S01E03.png|BARP! Belchin'Spike4 S01E03.png|"Uh oh...". Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png|''Sure'' Spike, we believe you when you say it doesn't hurt... Pinkie baats S1E03.png|BATS! Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Yep. Pinkie tongue S01E03.png|Bloop! Spike surprised by Rarity's gasp S01E03.png|This is your face when you pee yourself in front of your girlfriend. SpikeSwallowingHisFist S01E03.png|"So, Spike? How does it taste?" Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png|"Uhh... Twilight... what did you do...???" Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|So AWESOME!!!!!! CrushedFaceApplejack S01E04.png|Elephantjack. DerpyRecoveringApplejack1 S01E04.png|"Can't. Understand. Voices!" Derpy Applejack S1E04.png|"I'm always reddy to halp!" Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Errr... Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.png|What's this, Dash? A new trick? Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|Too much Applebuckin', I presume? Applederp S1E4.png|"Hello, fairies...I'm Appleefeprloo!" Applejack makes a face when Pinkie asks for wheat germ S1E4.png|"Ugh...wheat worms?" Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|Watch out, Pinkie's gonna vomit! Lily Surprised S01E04.png|"I'm on TV?!" Lily Fainting S01E04.png|"But I'm not even ready!" *faints* SuperDerpyApplejack1 S01E04.png|She has seen you naked... Applejack gone S01E04.png|Naked ponies........ Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Why the long face? Oh, right. SpikeHiccup1 S01E05.png|"Don't anypony help me or anything...". Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|So why exactly does Spike deliver the mail if this happens to him? Pinkie Pie hiccups "are you kidding?" S1E5.png|Let's shave Pinkie so we can make bungee cords for sky diving! Pinkie and Rainbow "all in good fun" S1E5.png|Beep..... Rainbow Dash and hiccuping Pinkie Pie S1E5.png|Bop. Rarity sneeze S1E5.png|What's zis? Shocked pony S1E5.png|A pony making a shocked face after Gilda makes Fluttershy cry. Lyra weird face S1E5.png|I have seen worse! Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png|Cloud Kicker seems to have a problem. Gilda getting zapped S1E05.png|Pinkie Pie used ElectricHoofshake. ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE! ElectrifiedGilda2 S01E05.png|Gilda, seen here graduating from Pinkie's University of Derps. Snakes make Gilda's feathers fluffy S1E05.png|"I luv pop can!" OutofBreathGilda S01E05.png|Cake'll do that to ya. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric handshake Boast Busters Twilight Spike startled.png|Just....What? TwilightZippingSpike'sMouth S01E06.png|"Shut up!" Rainbow Dash spinning S1E06.png|Blurry derpings. CrabDuckDash S01E06.png|It's like a mix between a crab and a duck. SickDerpyRainbow S01E06.png|"I think I'm... gonna be sick...". ElectrifiedRainbow S01E06.png|'My Butt!!!' VeryScaredSnips,Snails S01E06.png|And they were never heard from again... Snips derping S1E6.png|Snips is Derping Dragonshy Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|I didn't know that Pinkie's tail is a contact softener! Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Eeep! Fluttershy looking down a cliff cropped S1E7.png|''Long ......way..down.'' Avalanche! S01E07.png|"Avalanche!!!" Derpin' Applejack S01E07.png|"Dragon smoke makes me derp". Rainbow Dash startled S01E07.png|"Don't sneak up on me, because this happens when you do". Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png|"Dragon!!!" Fluttershy gets scared by a leaf S1E7.png|"Leaf!!!" Look Before You Sleep Applejack cross eyed S1E8.png|"I can go derpy too, just watch." Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Pillow fight, gone wrong. Rarity slack-jawed.png|I think her brain just stopped working for a moment there. TwilightDerpS01E08.png|Twice in one episode? You may have a problem Twilight. Bridle Gossip Twilight Shields Her Eyes S1E9.png|The light! It burns! Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|No AJ! Twilight "good gracious" S01E09.png|"Y'all right there Twilight?" StrangePinkieFace S01E09.png|This just does not look right. Scared Applejack S01E09.png|"I see dead ponies..." (And Apple Bloom has seen their kind before, so she doesn't care!) Swarm of the Century Very strange Fluttershy S1E10.png|Well that doesn't even look like her anymore. Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|I'm not even sure how she can accomplish that, but it looks really painful. ShockedTwilight S01E10.png|''Bugs......Bugs everywhere....'' Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png|The last thing she ever saw... CrazyTwilight S01E10.png|"I am spaghetti". DerpyTwilight S01E10.png|"Pretty colors!" OptimisticTwilight S01E10.png|"Yes, we can build Ponyville back in less than a minute". DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|And Celestia lifted up he shirt...... Winter Wrap Up Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png|Lyra is a bit more excited than anypony should be. DazedTwilight S01E11.png|"Bop barp". ScaredTwilight S01E11.png|This is when Twilight became very aware that someone with murderous intent was behind her... DerpySpinningTwilight S01E11.png|"I can see EVERYTHING!!!" ApplejackAndSpikeAboutToBeHit S01E11.png|No comment. Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png|What Apple Bloom's sales tactics do. S1E12 Berry Punch's disgust.png|Berry Punch is shocked Applejack puts her hoof in Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png|"Put a sock....er, hoof in it!" Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Sweetie Drops doesn't like buckets of apples. Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Who are you gonna believe?" Apple Bloom hits the karate target S01E12.png|Ka-derp DerpyRollerPonies S01E12.png|Three pony pileup. Fall Weather Friends Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|"Quiet! The voices! They are telling me things!" Rainbow Dash catching up to Applejack S1E13.png|"I'm gonna git ye Applejack, you and your ridiculous face...". Suited For Success AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|"I question your abilities, Rarity." Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png|And his royal flank probably stinks. Rarity is surprised S1E14.png|Losing her mind.... Hoity Toity shocked by lightning S01E14.png|Shocking! Feeling Pinkie Keen Spike dazed after being hit by the rock S1E15.png|"I love Rarity!" CrazyPinkie S01E15.png|"Something's gonna fall!!!" ShakenTwilight S01E15.png|O_O DerpyTwilight1 S01E15.png|"Somepony call 911! Twilight's gone derpy again!" Pinkie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png|Not what you'd normally see in the tub. DerpyTwilight2 S01E15.png|Quit looking so smug Pinkie and get Twilight some help. ScreamingSpike S01E15.png|"Twitchy tail!!!" Twilight anvil derp S01E15.png|Ouch... that should hurt. Pinkie "That would've spoiled the secret" S1E15.png|OOOO Not that smile! Spike asks Pinkie if her tail is still twitching S1E15.png|"Wait, whats that on your neck?" SpikeBeingPulled S01E15.png|"Oh boy...". Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png|Lol! Twilight starting to get very angry S1E15.png|"I'm so angry!" Pinkie undergoing swift changes S1E15.png|''"Uh oh...". Pinkie puffing up S1E15.png|I ate too much last night. Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Even Fluttershy falls victim to the Derpy eyes. Twilight "it was a crazy weekend of studying" S1E16.png|I go derpy on purpose. DreamyRainbow S01E16.png|Any bigger, and her eyes would pop out. Rainbow Dash freaks out S1E16.png|Poop! CrashingDash S01E16.png|I had 'WAY' too much to drink last night. Stare Master Rarity shocked S1E17.png|"Bathroom!!!" Rarity "what now" S01E17.png|"Something's out there..." Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png|Yet another derp for Twilight. Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|She may have gone derpy. Derpin'SweetieBelle S01E17.png|"Why can't fit in burdhowse?" The Show Stoppers Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|Where did the wall go? Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|"...discover your talent for...house cleaning?" Derpy Granny Smith S01E18.png|"Ah'm so old Ah can't even keep mah eyes straight!" Applejack's reaction to the CMC's practice S1E18.png|Guess who's singing right now. Apple Bloom trips S1E18.png|"Yikes!" DerpySpinningA.B. S01E18.png|"I am the prettiest pony around!" Twilight Sparkle surprised S1E18.png|Twilight finds out what's in her apple juice. A Dog and Pony Show Spike dazed S1E19.png|"''How'd I end up here?..." AngryDog S01E19.png|"Oh goodness gracious, I can't take this anymore!" Derpin'DiamondDogs S01E19.png|Just derpin' the day away. Surprised Rarity S1E19.png|Yes Rarity, we're all aware of what that dog just did to you... Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy is scared S1E20.png|Scared horseapple-less. Smilin'Rarity S01E20.png|"Sorry Rarity, but your smile is way too cheesy to believe". S1E20 Derpy Shy.png|Flutterderp strikes again! S1E20 Twilight puts a hoof in it.png|I DO has a flavour! HorrifiedTwilight S01E20.png|'"Don't look behind you!!!"' S1E20 Twilight puts 2 hooves in it.png|mmmmmmmm Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|"You gonna be alright there Twilight?" S1E20 Staring at Twilight.png|yummay! Twilight BUT!! S1E20.png Twilight Sparkle long face S1E20.png|"GUUH!" Over a Barrel Spike slamming the door S01E21.png|Monsters...... Braeburn grinning S01E21.png|I think you should change your welcoming tactics a bit, Braeburn. BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|"I've never been surrounded by so many mares before...". BewilderedPinkie S01E21.png|"I have no idea what you just said". Applejack tightening Rarity's bags S1E21.png|Rarity is about to throw up... Pinkie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png|''"Do I like this?"'' DerpyBuffalo S01E21.png|"PIE!!!" A Bird in the Hoof Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png|Show me a big smile, Rainbow. Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|Nyah Nyah! Funny face RD S1E22.png|"I think I'm gonna vomit..." Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Derp. Twilight shocked S01E22.png|"That is one HOT stallion over there...". Fluttershy worried as Twilight enters S01E22.png|"MY EYE!!!" NervousTwilight S01E22.png|"This is bad!" Derpin'Philomena S01E22.png|"I love you, Twilight!" The Cutie Mark Chronicles ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png|I'm freeeeee-fallin'! HurtScootaderp S01E23.png|"The pain! It makes me derp!" Apple Bloom falling out of a tree S01E23.png|Derping out of a tree. ScaredYoungFluttershy S01E23.png|"Holy moley!!!" The sonic rainboom startles filly Rarity S1E23.png|*Gasps* Twilight trying to hatch the egg S1E23.png|"Open sesame!!!" SourTwilight S01E23.png|"That was way more sour than I thought it would be...". ScaredYoungPinkie S01E23.png|So her straight hair really does make her go insane. Owl's Well That Ends Well AwokenSpike S01E24.png|It's always great to be woken up by a heart attack. ShockedSpike S01E24.png|The Everfree Forest is a terrible place to move, Spike. InhalingSpike S01E24.png|"I got this". Party of One Rarity is pretty disgusted S01E25.png|That's a new one. Twilight after being knocked into the wall by Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|The things Pinkie does to her friends... Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png|Fluttershy leaves a dent in the wall. Pinkie spooking Twilight S01E25.png|Twilight surprised. Twilight the duck S01E25.png|Talk about making a "duckface." PinkieDerp S01E25.png|"Hai Arpplejark, can I borrows some crayons?". Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png|"Could I have some more punch?" DerangedPinkie1 S01E25.png|Generally what you do not want to see before going to bed... SnappingPinkie S01E25.png|Pinkie: 1, Reality: 0 derpyderp.png|"This is one great party!" Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png|That's a little bit creepy..... SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|She's probably related to Derpy... DerpyPartyPinkie3 S01E25.png|"It's ok..." DerpyPartyPinkie4 S01E25.png|"...Mommy will make sure no one hurts you..." DerangedPinkie&MadameLeFlour S01E25.png|"Oui! Zat eez correct Madame!" DerpyPartyPinkie6 S01E25.png|"You heard the lady!" ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png|That'll protect her from the rain... The Best Night Ever Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee DerpySpunAroundSpike S01E26.png|"A little help, please?" Pinkie with Lyrica and Royal Ribbon S01E26.png|"Squeeze buddies!" Twilight shaking S01E26.png|5 Twilights at once? Imagine the possibilities! Door slams behind Rarity S1E26.png|Ack!!! Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png|"COME OUT!!!" PinkieSqueezingOtherPartyGuests S01E26.png|"Squeeze buddies!"...again?... Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|"You're going to LOVE ME!!!" Category:Character gallery pages